


Revenge

by Starboi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Evil Theo Raeken, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Necromancer Stiles Stilinski, No Beast of gevaudan, Revenge, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Feels, Stiles cries, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboi/pseuds/Starboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drops off the grid when Theo kills his dad. Three years to the day Stiles comes back and is set on revenge. He has gained many powerful abilities and is more than a match for a pack if wolves and chimeras.</p><p>Mild violence and some swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

  
It was the third anniversary of Sheriff Stilinski's death and Stiles Stilinski's disappearance. Theo's phone was silent. No calls, no texts, nothing. All the members of the original McCall pack were at the old Stilinski residence grieving the late Sheriff who had helped them with several very difficult enemies. Meanwhile Theo was wandering around the abandoned industrial part of town with a smile on his face. He remembered how much fun he had getting rid of the Stilinskis. Once those two pests were out of the way, he was free to continue his plan of hijacking the pack risk free. Theo was brought back to reality by the very distinct smell of a dead body. Theo followed the smell to a narrow ally where he found a very much dead man. The body looked roughly 12 hours old but smelled 3 days old. The man was about 6' 3" tall with the build of a cross country athlete.

Theo had kneeled next to body to try to find what the cause of death was when the body/man, with reflexes to fast for even werewolves to react to, sat up and grabbed Theo by the neck. Theo desperately clawed at the man's face, neck, and arm but the attacks didn't even faze him. Theo's lungs felt like they were on fire when he managed to sever the lower arm from the upper arm. Theo fell to his knees as he tried to regain his breath. The man reached down with his other arm and, grabbing Theo by the collar of his shirt, slammed him against the wall before speaking in a very deep, non-human voice, "I have returned for my revenge and you will pay for what you have done, Theo Raeken." The figure holding him then collapsed, turning once again into the lifeless corpse Theo found it as.  
^ô^  
"So a dead body came back to life, nearly strangles you, tells you a mysterious person is here to get revenge on you, and then dies again," Malia says flatly. Liam and Mason snicker, "did the big bad wolf nearly get killed by a zombie?" Liam taunts. "Shut the hell up Liam. That thing is nearly as strong as a werewolf and has a lot faster reflexes than one," Theo growled. Scott sighed a long, sad sigh, "Stiles and Lydia would know." A sad silence engulfed the pack, eventually everyone left.  
^ô^  
Stiles watched as Scott's pack went howling through the preserve the night of the full moon. Right now they were all running together but they should go their separate ways soon. Sure enough they were splitting up within two minutes. 'Lets see how high Theo will jump' Stiles thought to himself. He teleported to a tree on the edge of a clearing where Theo was running straight at him. Stiles focused on a spot 200 meters in front and 20 feet to the left of Theo. When the wolf/chimera hybrid was twenty meters from the spot, a massive explosion shook the ground. Theo was sent flying. Stiles slowly walked into the clearing, the hood if his long red cloak pulled up to hide his face from the light of the full moon. He deliberately stepped on a twig to announce his presence. Stiles smiled darkly at Theo's wide horrified eyes. "W-who are you? W-w-what do you w-want?" Stiles was enjoying this way to much. Sadly Stiles' fun ended when ironically, a twig snapped behind him. Swirling around Stiles unsheathed his black katana ( Stiles pulled the sword out of thin air like the oni did in 3B) and got into a defensive position (obi wan style). Twenty feet in front of him stood his ex-brother. One by one figures seemed to emerge from the darkness and surround him. Stiles heard Theo dragging himself away behind him and mentally smirked to himself as he simultaneously created an attack plan. He would need to incapacitate the half kanima girl first, and then Scott. Next he would take out the rest of the chimeras. The others he would just have his zombies restrain. One peek to being such an extremely powerful necromancer was the ability to summon zombies anywhere you wanted to. "Who are you? Why are you attacking Theo? What the hell did he ever do to you?" Scott is growling the words out and has a homicidal glint in his crimson eyes.  
"WELL?" Scott half roars half yells at him. Stiles smiles in return before he teleports behind the kanima girl. In two swift swings of his katana Stiles makes two long deep cuts in her back before giving each limb one 1.5" deep cut. She howls out in agony and falls to the ground. At the same time his zombies restrain his former pack-mates (2 zombies for each person) as Scott releases a rage filled roar and charges at Stiles. Stiles easily doges the attacks and stabs Scott in the gut. Scott looks like he is having déjà vu and Stiles is having déjà vu, what with the whole nogitsune thing at the vet clinic. Just to make sure Scott stays down Stiles twists the blade and pulls it out. Stiles decides to make himself known and pulls off the hood. The clearing falls silent the instant he does. Stiles' ex-pack mates have pure horror and shock written all over their face and the chimeras all look absolutely terrified. "S-Stiles?" Stiles ignored Scott, instead he turns and walks ever so slowly towards Theo and the chimeras. Theo was desperately trying to drag himself away. "Ah ah ah where the fuck do you think your going Theo?" Stiles growled as he hoisted Theo into the air by his neck. "Y  
aou aren't going anywhere. Especially since you killed my dad," he shouted. Stiles felt a small surge of magic come from Theo when he touched him. "So thats how you got away with lying to the pack. A spell that hides your actual heartbeat. Let's break it shall we?" Stiles said. Theo's eyes were bugging out of his head. "W-what s-spell?" Stiles gently rested his sword's blade on Theo's neck, "the spell I just broke. Now why don't you tell your pack here what really happened. How you sent Donavan to kill me. How I accidentally killed him in self defense. How he was impaled by a steel rod. HOW YOU KILLED MY DAD!!" Stiles voice rose with every word that left his lips. Stiles was losing control of his powers fast. Pure black flames engulfed his hands and he let loose a mighty roar that would put any and all werewolves to shame. Theo screamed and writhed on the ground. Black lined soon appeared on his neck and arms as the black flames burned through him. Theo's eyes burst into flames and he died a few moments later. Satisfied, Stiles let out one last shaky breath, "have a good rest of your night. Im going home for once." The zombies and Stiles both disappeared, leaving the shell shocked pack to mourn over Theo and puzzle over what was said.  
\------------------------------------------  
Stiles sat on the roof of his childhood home, cradling a picture of what use to be his family. His dad was on his left and his mom was on his right, all three holding ice cream cones and all three covered in ice cream. The picture was taken a few months before his mom was diagnosed with FTD. He remembers this particular day, it had been one of his dad's rare days off so they all decided to go splash around in the small creek in the Preserve before getting ice cream from Baskin Robins. Stiles felt tears well up in his eyes, no one, not even him can keep all his emotions bottled up inside. "I miss you mom, dad. I miss you so much. I wish you were here. I wish you both were here you you could hug me and kiss me till I'm no longer broken because thats all I am. People think I'm some evil scary person who has never loved anyone, but there just judging my outside appearance because on the inside-*sob*-on the inside all I really am is just a small broken boy. A small broken boy who has been shattered and rebuilt so many times I am unrecognizable to anyone and everyone who has known me. I finally avenge you dad. I finally killed that lying asshole Theo. I thought that killing him would make me feel better but it actually feels worse. For so long all I've felt is blinding rage but now all I feel is emptiness. But feeling anger is better than feeling nothing at all. I'm alone in the world with no one to lean on for support." Stiles dropped his head into his knees and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Obi wan pose: https://heavyarmor.wordpress.com/2010/07/27/movies-that-hate-you-star-wars-revenge-of-the-sith/  
> Fourth picture down
> 
>  
> 
> Want a sequel?


End file.
